Fixed and mobile computing devices often have both high speed Ethernet hardware for communication over a wired network and wireless communication hardware for communication over a wireless network. While both hardware components may separate data into Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) data segments and also may send these TCP data segments onto the respective networks, they operate independently of each other. Typically, computing device control software deactivates one set of communication hardware while the other is in operation in order to simplify communication control.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.